


За белой дверью

by Goldie_Locks



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldie_Locks/pseuds/Goldie_Locks





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esterion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esterion/gifts).



Высокий, широкоплечий, остриженный под ноль мужчина, накачанный, но слегка располневший, в коралловом пиджаке и черных брюках, деликатно постучался в приоткрытую белую дверь с кодовым замком.  
— Да-да, войдите, — ответил немного сдавленный баритон, очень серьезный и доброжелательный.  
Стучавшийся с неожиданной для такого крупного телосложения грацией вошел в светлую небольшую комнату с жемчужно-серыми стенами. С полуулыбкой пухлых, красиво очерченных губ он поклонился седоватому, большеглазому, тонкогубому, восточного типа худому брюнету в светло-голубой врачебной форме, сидящему за белым письменным столом. Белым было все в комнате, кроме бежевого ковролина, — и полуоткрытые жалюзи на окне, и несгораемый шкаф справа от стола, и обтянутые кожей кушетка и стул слева от него.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер... — сказал брюнет.  
— Ханикатт, — продолжил бритый высоким мелодичным голосом.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Ханикатт. Я доктор Шмидт. Что вас беспокоит?  
— Ничего. Просто мне пора уже пройти плановый осмотр, а вас мне порекомендовали как очень внимательного специалиста.  
— Понимаю. Скажите, пожалуйста, сколько вам лет.  
— Сорок три, — ответил Ханикатт и опять улыбнулся, на этот раз обнажив крупные ровные белые зубы. Его голубые миндалевидные глаза сузились.  
Шмидт чуть заметно приподнял темные брови над карими глазами и слегка качнул головой, как бы не сдержав удивления.  
— Тогда, — сказал он, — вы, конечно, знаете, что наш с вами осмотр будет включать в себя обследование простаты.  
— Да, доктор. И я полностью доверяюсь вам.  
— Тогда раздевайтесь, пожалуйста. Одежду можете положить на стул. Пиджак тоже лучше снять. Футболку, пожалуйста, приподнимите.  
Ханикатт снял и поставил под стул черные замшевые лоферы, затем неторопливо и подчеркнуто грациозно избавился от пиджака, брюк и лимонно-желтых трусов, оставшись в длинной белой футболке с большим вырезом. Футболку он завязал узлом над пупком, обнажив низ живота. Там еще угадывались следы двух нижних кубиков. Мужское достоинство Ханикатта под совершенно гладким лобком оказалось весьма достойным.  
Доктор Шмидт, натянувший голубые латексные перчатки, подошел к пациенту и деликатно приподнял обеими руками его хозяйство. Подержал член и мошонку на ладонях, повертел так и сяк, тщательно оглядывая, затем деликатно ощупал, не оставив без внимания ни одну вену, ни одну складку слизистой.  
От первых же прикосновений доктора предмет осмотра существенно увеличился в размерах, но пациент нисколько не смутился. Да и врач вел себя так, как будто ничего необычного не происходит.  
— Ну что же, все в полном порядке, — сказал Шмидт. — Теперь мы можем перейти к осмотру вашей простаты. Лягте, пожалуйста, на живот вон на ту кушетку и слегка приподнимите ягодицы.  
Ханикатт, член которого стоял так крепко, что даже не колыхался при ходьбе, сделал, как его просили. Точности, плавности и расчетливому бесстыдству его движений могла бы позавидовать опытная порнозвезда. Правда, он не сразу нашелся, под каким углом приподнять таз, чтобы с удобством устроить между собой и кушеткой свой внушительный стояк.  
Подошел доктор Шмидт с флаконом смазки в руках и заметным бугром, обозначившимся в области паха. Слегка дрожащими руками смазал анус Ханикатта, потом выдавил смазку на указательный палец правой руки и ввел его в прямую кишку пациента. С заинтересованным видом сделав несколько ощупывающих движений, вынул палец, выпрямился и сказал:  
— Ваша простата тоже в отличной форме. Но в профилактических целях я бы все-таки предложил вам ее массаж.  
— Я согласен.  
— Эта процедура подразумевает определенную реакцию вашего организма, поэтому, чтобы вы не испачкали футболку, предлагаю вам переодеться.  
— Всегда готов, — ответил Ханикатт.  
Шмидт достал из ящика своего стола голубую больничную сорочку с завязками сзади. Ханикатт, дождавшись, пока доктор снова будет на него смотреть, встал на колени на кушетке, неторопливо снял футболку, медленно и аккуратно свернул ее и положил на стул. Совершенно голый, с огромным торчащим членом, он до смешного неуместно смотрелся в этом официальном кабинете, однако его лицо выражало полную невозмутимость.  
Шмидт развернул сорочку и подошел вплотную к Ханикатту.  
— Позвольте вам помочь, — сказал он, и пациент грациозно вставил руки в рукава. Шмидт, закусив губу, завязал завязки аккуратными бантиками. И тяжело вздохнул. Ханикатт обернулся к нему, изящно изогнув длинную шею.  
— Нет, Эм, прости, я больше не могу играть, — сказал Шмидт. — У меня сейчас лопнут штаны, а я так долго искал форму пристойного голубого цвета.  
— Ничего, детка. Ты и так очень долго продержался. Я даже начал волноваться. Иди ко мне, дорогой.  
Белые слипоны, врачебная форма пристойного голубого цвета, консервативного покроя белые трусы и нелепый врачебный наряд (с оборванными завязками) полетели на пол. Тед и Эмметт упали сверху и впились друг другу в губы. Смуглые руки Теда гладили розовую мускулистую спину Эма, длинные пальцы Эма перебирали серебряные волосы Теда, теребили его уши.  
— Кто доктор, тот и сверху? — спросил Эмметт, прервав поцелуй.  
— Нет, это скучно. Давай "Камень, ножницы, бумага".  
Тед показал камень, а Эмметт — бумагу.  
— По-офицерски? — деловито спросил Эм и шагнул к "докторскому" столу. Развернув его под прямым углом, обернулся к Теду, подошедшему сзади с флаконом смазки. Подхватил мужа на руки и усадил на стол.  
Несколько слаженных движений, и вот уже Тед лежит на спине, держа в правой руке смазку и положив ноги на плечи Эмметта.  
Изогнув шею, Эмметт лизнул правую голень Теда, оставляя на черных волосках капельки слюны, и впился губами в смуглую кожу. Не отрывая губ, протянул в сторону лица Теда правую руку, и тот вложил в нее флакон со смазкой. Эмметт отнял губы от голени Теда, обнажив светло-красный засос, и начал тщательно смазывать свой член и анус Теда. Смазал три пальца своей правой руки и по одному, постепенно, прерываясь для массирующих движений, ввел их в тело любовника. Тед тяжело дышал и то поджимал, то расслаблял пальцы ног. Затем Эм плавно провел свое достойное достоинство сквозь растянутый сфинктер.  
Потом углубился внутрь и начал двигаться взад-вперед частыми легкими толчками, постепенно увеличивая амплитуду. Тед застонал и сильнее согнул ноги, стискивая плечи Эмметта между икрами и ляжками. Эм протянул вперед руки, и Тед взял их в свои и обнял Эмметта ногами, сняв их с его плеч. Эмметт начал плавно наклоняться вперед, Тед — приподниматься, опираясь на руки возлюбленного. И вот они замерли, слившись губами в поцелуе.  
Тед откинулся назад, Эмметт продолжил фрикции, поглаживая правой рукой член Теда. Карие глаза томно смотрели в голубые из-под полуопущенных длинных ресниц.  
Вскоре Тед дернулся и застонал. Эмметт поднес правую руку ко рту и облизал ладонь и пальцы. Затем зажмурился, сделал еще несколько движений и с громким высоким стоном склонился к Теду, опершись руками о стол.  
— Это было дивно, дорогой, — сказал Эмметт, усевшись на кушетку и отдышавшись. — Но тут совершенно негде полежать обнявшись. Давай продолжим в кроватке.  
— Может, отнесем эти вещи в стирку? — спросил Тед, садясь на столе и указывая на груду одежды на полу. — И твой новый пиджак надо повесить в шкаф. Как бы Радамес не наставил на нем зацепок.  
— Давай потом, детка, — сказал Эмметт, уже подошедший к двери. — Если мы захлопнем дверь, Радамес сюда не зайдет. Не зря же ты поставил здесь замок.  
— Хорошо. Пошли скорее в спальню. Обожаю, когда ты ходишь по дому без одежды.  
— В кого играем в следующий раз?  
— Пусть это будет для меня сюрпризом. Твоя очередь меня удивлять.  
Они вышли и захлопнули дверь за собой.  
— Дорогой, а теперь ты скажешь мне код?  
— День нашей свадьбы, любовь моя.  
— Как мило! А можно я изменю его на время, чтобы ты случайно не вошел и не испортил себе сюрприз, пока я его готовлю?  
— Конечно, Эм.  
У кровати Эмметт прыснул.  
— Чего? — спросил Тед.  
— Я вспомнил анекдот, — ответил Эмметт, отогнув одеяло и ложась в постель. — Рассказать?  
— Валяй, — сказал Тед, устраиваясь рядом.  
— Чувак приходит к проктологу и говорит: "Доктор, у меня колет в заднем проходе". Доктор ему: "Раздевайтесь, наклоняйтесь". Тот разделся и наклонился. Доктор ему: "Да у вас тут роза!". А пациент: "Доктор, а это вам!".  
Тед хмыкнул и положил голову на грудь возлюбленного.  
Черный гладкошерстный кот вылез из-под кровати и устроился в ногах у хозяев.


End file.
